bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan
Dylan (Japanese version: is a minor character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He appears to be some sort of dealer inside Bakugan Interspace. His attitude seems to be a combination of Shadow Prove's and Stoica's. He is also seen licking a blue and white striped lollipop. Both the Brawlers and Team Anubias find him quite annoying, but Team Sellon seems to enjoy him. He is really an AI program to keep things interesting in Interspace. Biography Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, Dylan sets up an Urban battle field for Dan and Ben's battle. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he appears talking to Shun about rumors that Dan is hiding something. In the Japanese version, he also coined the term "Mechtogan". In Disconnect, he is seen putting together a "meet and greet" with Sellon, Anubias, and Dan while in the background earning 5 credits for each kid. He says the credits/money is going to charity, but Dan says it is going to his wallet. In Fall From Grace, he makes Sellon an offer, making her wildest wishes come true, so he grants her a battle against Dan, but Shun joins in making it a Tag Team Battle with Chris and Sellon. He is shown after the battle, where he seems amused about the crowd being won over by Sellon than the Brawlers. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he is seen watching Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters, until Anubias and Sellon join the battle, defeating the Tri-Twisters. He approved with the battle as he completely enjoyed it. In BakuNano Explosion, he was watching brawlers using BakuNano and saying to Shun and Marucho that the BakuNano appeared out of nowhere, were the latest hi-tech gadget and everyone in Bakugan Interspace wanted them. In A Royale Pain, he commented that the Mechtogan made the battles even more intense than the BakuNanos. He starts thinking about how he can get his hands on some of those things and with the right stuff, he could make some serious money. In Mind Search, he is seen later commenting to himself on who would win the Capture the Flag challenge. In Triple Threat, he is seen watching and somewhat enjoying the Chaos Bakugan rampage inside Interspace. In True Colours, he appears with a lot of knowledge. He told the Brawlers how the Chaos Bakugan returned and he somehow knew about Mag Mel. He also revealed that he was a program invented along Bakugan Interspace to create more drama in Interspace. Behind his glasses are green technological eyes. In Behind the Mask, he appears to Marucho in the Control Room, while he tries to find a way out or to contact outside. Dylan says that no human can do it, suggesting as an AI, he could do it. Finally Marucho orders Dylan to do the final job, revealing his lollipop is a key. In Interspace Armageddon, he appears and sends out enemy Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan to the Brawlers in order to keep them in and trap them with the destruction of Bakugan Interspace. However he fails in doing so by the help of Spectra and Infinity Helios along with their help of their Mechtogan. At the end of The Final Takedown, after Drago and Dan defeated Razenoid and Mag Mel, he is shown in the real world as a real person, but it is unknown if he really creates a human body for his own in order to roam around the earth. Trivia *Dylan's glasses show some resemblance to those worn by Geordi La Forge in Star Trek. *His skin tone and hair color somewhat resemble Aqualad from the Young Justice series. de:Dylan es:Dylan pl:Dylan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters